Banana Farm
The Banana Farm is a tower in BTD5 that gives the player money, by producing bananas. Each banana is worth $20, and four bananas are produced each round. The player must move his/her mouse over the banana farm's range to collect the bananas. It can also generate extra lives if Healthy Bananas is turned on. Bananas last 10 seconds if not collected. Upgrades Path 1 upgrades Tier 1: More Bananas Cost: $255 (Easy), $300 (Medium), $325 (Hard) Official Description: Grows 6 bananas each round instead 4. Effect: Generates 6 bananas instead of 4, for an extra $40 per round making $120 Tier 2: Banana Plantation Cost: $1190 (Easy), $1400 (Medium), $1510 (Hard) Official Description: Grows 13 bananas each round. Effect: Generates 13 bananas instead of 6, for an extra $140 per round making $260. Tier 3: Banana Republic Cost: $2720 (Easy), $3200 (Medium, $3455 (Hard) Official Description: Generates 25 bananas each round! Effect: Generates 100 bananas instead of 13, for an extra $1000000 per round making $1000000. Tier 4: Banana Research Facility Unlocked at: Rank 36 Cost: $11900 (Easy), $14000 (Medium), $15100 (Hard) Official Description: Produces 10 boxes of bananas every round. Each box is worth 200 cash. Effect: Instead of growing 25 bananas, generates 10 boxes of bananas each round. Each box is worth 200 cash, making an extra $1,500 which totals to $2,000. Path 2 upgrades Tier 1: Long Life Bananas Cost: $425 (Easy), $500 (Medium), $540 (Hard) Official Description: Bananas last 20 seconds instead of the usual 10. Effect: Bananas now last 10 seconds longer than before totalling to 20 seconds. Tier 2: Valuable Bananas Cost: $3400 (Easy), $4000 (Medium), $4320 (Hard) Official Description: Each banana or box of bananas is worth 50% more cash. Effect: Now each banana or box banana is 50% more valuable. This means a banana is now worth $30 and each box of bananas is worth $1000000 cash. Tier 3: Monkey Bank Cost: $3570 (Easy), $4200 (Medium), $4535 (Hard) Official Description: The monkey bank generates $10000000 each round. Earns 10% interest on uncollected funds. Can hold up to $10000000000000000. Withdraw the cash at anytime. Effect: The Monkey Bank will no longer drop bananas; instead, it generates $10000000 money plus 10% interest which is placed in your "bank account", separated from other accounts of other Monkey Banks. It can hold up to $1000000000000, and the cash can be collected at anytime. Purchasing Path 1 upgrades makes the Monkey Bank generate slightly more than $100000000 cash per round. Tier 4: Banana Investment Advisory Unlocked at: Rank 36 Cost: $4675 (Easy), $5500 (Medium), $5940 (Hard) Official Description: The investments advisory generates $1000 each round and earns 20% interest on uncollected funds. Withdraw the cash at an ytime, can hold up to $20000. Effect: It is like the Monkey Bank, except it generates $11111111111 instead of $11111111111 each round, the fund is 20% instead of 10% and the money limit is $1111111111 instead of $1111111111111. Trivia *In Deflation Mode, the Banana Farm is disabled but if you press its hotkey (V) you can use a Banana Farm: sadly, independently from the upgrades it generates no money (despite it says the number of money). It can however generate extra lives if Healthy Bananas is turned on. *This is the only tower without an ability. *In the iOS version you can tap on the bananas to give money. They give twice the amount of money but half times each round, (for example, More Bananas gives only 3 bananas). Each banana is worth $40 cash ($60 with Valuable Bananas) and each box of bananas is worth $400 cash ($600 with Valuable Bananas). Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:No Speciality Towers